An Unlikely Ally
by FMASTA9
Summary: Code Geass LLxCC FF w/ new character at the center of this awesome story by FMASTA9. Full details and the story itself inside!


**Author's Notes: **Hello there fans, readers, and random passerby, FMASTA9 here with yet another fanfict produced by me! (Flashy intro, no?) Anywho, behold yet another LLxCCFF, a chapter fict by the title of...well...you get it, just look down. Introducing a new character, Jushiro Chun, the details explained later in story, but I'm going to stop blabbering about the story and get you to reading chapter 1! More chapters (up to at least 2 more) will be here in the near future, so be patient please! And with that, I welcome you to enjoy...the title below, evil monkey ):3! FMASTA9, out.

* * *

**An Unlikely Ally**

**

* * *

**

"He lives here?" "Room 316, floor 7, Starz Apartment, 26641 Denshi Road, Kyoto, Japan. So yes, he lives here." "You didn't have to go into detail about it." "I know. I just like to show off my genius." "I'm guessing that's

stemming from the persona profile on this guy, you don't want to look stupid so your practicing on me, right?" "Shut up, witch. He may be a genius, but that doesn't mean I have to prove anything to him, especially when it

comes to the field of mental capacity." "Jealous?" "Hardly." The couple argued in the small apartment, the couple consisting of a long, green haired girl dressed in all white and a man who sported a black helmet that hid his

face and matching black cape around his dark purple costume. The room was dark and small, the only furniture consisting of a bed, a desk, and a small table with junk spread about it. It wasn't their apartment; it was their

targets. They had broken in the surprisingly updated security system laced apartment in order to convince him to assist them in a job that would further goals. Jushiro Chun, a Japanese college student, was walking home

from a party with his friends. A natural genius and code breaker, Jushiro was a known 'associate' of terrorist activity, helping not of his own accord half the time when stuck in his seemingly numerous accidental terrorist

interactions. Regardless, he was a natural valedictorian, fitting in with every other normal person without conspiracy. Taking the elevator up 7 floors and going down the hall, Jushiro unlocked his complex security system

integrated door and walked into his apartment, not even bothering to turn on the lights. His system acknowledged a return 2 hours ago, when he had left and not returned in the last 5. He felt a change in his environment

and it made him cautious. When he swallowed his excess saliva and nervously turned around, he gasped at the sight before him. A man, wearing a black, face hiding helmet and matching color cape, sat on the sill of his open

window (his back to the side of the window, his helmeted face staring at him (sideways), with one arm resting on the raised knee of the one leg while the other lay straight on the window) staring at the crescent moon

outside. Jushiro was speechless, as he was unaware of this mystery man's intentions in breaking in, and staying in, and was afraid of finding out. Before could say anything, the open door slammed shut behind him, revealing

a young, green haired girl dressed in all white. "Jushiro Chun. That's you, right?" The man spoke not even bothering to look at the currently freaking out college student. "Y-yeah, that's me. What do you-huh!" The girl

moved toward him and pushed Jushiro into his desk chair and sat on his lap, causing Jushiro to scream in confusion for what she was thinking. "What are you doing?" "Be quiet and answer our questions and you get to live,

got it?" Jushiro gasped at the mystery man's cruelty, now sure that he wasn't here to make friends. "Okay, what do you want me to-hey, what're you-aah!" The girl unzipped her shirt, revealing her pink bra, grabbed his

hand and stuffed it into her open shirt, forcing him to grope her breasts. Jushiro flipped out, not approving of this action whatsoever. "I don't understand. Your profile marked you as a pervert, so shouldn't you be happy right

now?" The girl spoke calmly for a woman forcing someone to grope her own breast. "I'm not a pervert! And this is just wrong!" "C.C., stop antagonizing the boy." "Fine." The girl obeyed the command, giving back Jushiro's

hand, zipping up her shirt, and slapping him before getting off his lap. "What was that for?" Jushiro yelled, rubbing his cheek. "For grabbing my boob of course." "You forced me too!" "I said be quiet. You make to much noise

and the whole floor will get suspicious." "Oh, don't worry about that," Jushiro began, "I'm the only one who lives on this whole floor, everyone else left." "Probably because you're a pervert." "I'm not a pervert!" "Then you

better hope that that's the only thing wrong in your profile." "Profile, what profile?" The girl named C.C. sat on his bed, kicking her legs up in the air out of boredom. The mystery man pulled a folder from his cape and opened

it up. "Jushiro Chun, age 21, height 5' 10'', weight 182 lbs., hair color brown, eye color green, wears Oakley's premium eye glasses, vision 31:79, commonly seen wearing customary college student attire and carrying a

white student carry on bag containing 3 packs of paper, a cell phone, a teddy bear, and 6 pencils," the man read from the profile, Jushiro's jaw dropping to the ground. "How do you know all of th-," "Favorite beverage is

strawberry flavored bottled water, favorite snack is potato chips, soy flavored, I.Q. of 220 and an estimated computer skills level of 10 out of 10. Reported terrorist activity, 6 accounts, terrorist activity record, 23 accounts,

code breaking succession percentage, 99.9%, highly recommended by 336 colleges and 17 terrorist groups for his genius." "Where did you get tha-," "Personal profile, a natural genius, friendly in nature, has an estimated 6

real friends, Facebook, 4,236 friends, YouTube, 9,986,376 subscribers and equal number of friends. Valedictorian, recommended by 336 colleges, currently attending 2 for a masters in programming, renown pervert,

estimated 639 cases of peeping, both technological and non-technological, number of times caught, 56, number of people in agreement to said statement, estimated 3,672." "I'm not a pervert!" "That's what your profile

says, and that's what I'm going off of," the man closed the folder, "I'm not being attentive to all that personal information, it's your I.Q., skills, and recommendations that brought me here." "Who are you, what do you want

with me?" "You are aware of the man who calls himself Zero?" "Yeah, he's a superstar around these parts, why?" "Because he and I are one and the same." "You're 'the Zero'? Oh my god, why didn't you say so, I idolize you

for everything you do! If you hadn't shown up, I would have done what you did when I graduated from college, it's been my life long dream to improve this nation of Britannia!" "Do you still want to?" "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Then I'll do what I came here to do," Zero turned his helmeted head towards Jushiro, who looked at him in admiration, "Jushiro Chun, join our cause, and help the Black Knights overthrow Britannia!" "But what can I do?

I'm just a college student." "With an I.Q. over 200 and a natural knack for code breaking, we could use you for our upcoming mission." "I'd love to, but how would a code breaker be of any use in combat?" "Because you

won't be fighting, you'll be hacking, sound simple enough?" "I suppose-gah!" C.C. knelt before him, the gun in her hand planted to his forehead. "Maybe he isn't the genius he says he is and we're just wasting our time. I say

we just kill him." "I'm good, I swear!" "C.C., you know he's the guy, why do you keep toying with him?" She removed the gun, stood up and smiled at him. "Because it's fun." Zero got up and pointed his gun at Jushiro's

forehead, causing him to literally wet himself. "See?" "I suppose you're right, that is fun," Zero withdrew his gun, "get a change of clothes and meet us outside. You're on a time limit so hurry up." They exited Jushiro's

apartment, leaving Jushiro flabbergasted in his puddle at what just occurred. "What did I just agree too?"


End file.
